Full Moon o Sagashite 2 The Return of Eichi?
by Karin-Chii
Summary: A year after all the chaos, thinking that everything is finally over with. Takuto and Mitsuki became international singers. But what they don't know is that Eichi never died...in fact he was never in the plane crash...what is going on?
1. Chapter 1 : Sometimes, our mind lie

**Karin-Chii: Okay, two things I want all of your readers to know before I start off my story. First thing, I want you guys to remember the plots a bit, because I know some of you, like me, saw/read/watched Full Moon o Sagashite a long time ago, and to some things, you guys have faded memory over, and I don't want you guys to end up confused or lost. And second, for all of you who either only watched the anime or only read the manga, there is a huge difference between those two. Well at some part that is, so before we began, I want to use wiki to explain these two points. **

**Its really up to you if you want to read it or not, but then I suggest all readers to read it just you know to refresh it, but if you just finished watching it or reading it I guess you can skip the plot part and go on to the second part. **

**One mistake, for all Mitsuki's name I accidentally mixed it with Matsuki. So sorry about that, but I will fix it in the next chapter!**

_Wikipedia: [Plot]  
12-year-old orphan Mitsuki Kouyama is a talented singer who dreams of becoming a singer, but she is afflicted with sarcoma, which is curable only through a surgery that could ruin her vocal cords, and destroy her ability to sing. The tumor in her throat already affects her ability to breathe well and sing loudly. Her grandmother also hates music and is completely opposed to Mitsuki's wish to audition. Mitsuki's dreams seem impossible to achieve, until one day she is visited by two shinigami, whom only she could see. The shinigami, Takuto and Meroko, inadvertently tip Mitsuki off that she has only one year left to live._

_Mitsuki then realizes she cannot wait any longer to fulfill her dream, so she runs away from home and the shinigami, to try to audition for a singing competition. However, the shinigami stop her before she is able to audition. She moves Takuto, the male shinigami, to agree to a compromise: If Mitsuki promises to go quietly when her year is up, he would help her become a singer, so she could leave the world with no regrets. Takuto gives her the ability to transform into a completely healthy 16-year-old, so that she could meet the age requirements of the audition, and sing without hindrance._

_Despite heavy competition, Mitsuki wins over the judges with her excellent voice and her enthusiasm for singing, sealing a contract with Seed Records. To conceal her true identity, she chooses the stage name "Fullmoon"._

_Mitsuki had decided to become a singer two years before, when she was 10 years old. She had made a promise with Eichi Sakurai, a 16-year-old boy she met at her orphanage, that the next time they met, they would both be closer to their dreams. Eichi wanted to become an astronomer and Mitsuki wanted to become a singer. Shortly after, Eichi was adopted and emigrated to America before Mitsuki could express her feelings for him. Mitsuki hopes that by becoming a famous idol, Eichi would be able to hear her sing and realize her feelings for him. This is a tale of growing up, falling in love, awareness of life and death, and desire to move forward. Then later in the series during a Fullmoon's concert (aka Mitsuki) a black thing comes and goes for Mitsuki. Meroko jumps in and protects her and to continue singing. Mitsuki continue singing. Then a lady comes and says they are going to have a punishment. Then she was going to take Mitsuki's life. Takuto says to take his life and saves Mitsuki. Takuto's (aka Takuto from Route L with Mitsuki's father.) (also Takuto died of a motorcycle accident) life is taken so Meroko says to take her life instead of Takuto and let him live. Meroko turns into a angel and Takuto a human. After the surgery in the hospital Mitsuki wakes up and starts crying because Meroko and Takuto disappear and she can't see shinigami anymore. Then at her house her Meroko doll floats away. The doll floats away from Meroko. (Mitsuki is no longer Fullmoon) On the radio people are wondering where is Fullmoon now. Makoda buys flowers for Mitsuki and sees Takuto. When Makoda comes Mitsuki runs past her and her friends. She meets Takuto. Mitsuki yells Takuto in her weak voice then her strong voice. Takuto notices her while holding Meroko's angel feather. Meroko says "farewell Mitsuki." and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Mitsuki sees her and yells Meroko. Meroko disappears into the sky. Then Takuto remembers who Mitsuki is and Meroko. Then it is the end of the TV series._

_Wikipedia: [Differences between anime and manga]_

_Because the manga continued to be written after the anime series completed, the plots of the manga and anime take different paths after the point of Mitsuki's first singing audition. The two stories share common themes, but events develop differently as the series advances, and some of the characters in the anime have different histories and personalities from their manga counterparts._

_For example, in the manga, Mitsuki is never allowed to go to school, while in the anime, Mitsuki attends middle school regularly, and many episodes involve her interactions with classmate friends._

_Also, in the anime, Mitsuki tries to convince Oshige and Wakaoji that Fullmoon is her "older sister." However, by episode 19, Mitsuki decides to end the charade, admitting to Oshige and Wakaoji that Mitsuki and Fullmoon are one and the same, and that she changes via Takuto's and Meroko's magic. She proves this by performing a transformation in front of them (much to their astonishment), and Wakaoji and Oshige become friends with Takuto and Meroko for the rest of the series. By contrast, in the manga, no human other than Mitsuki knows about the shinigami in detail. Oshige and Wakaoji eventually deduce Mitsuki is also Fullmoon, but they never know specifically how that was accomplished. In only one frame do they mention a time when Mitsuki told them of shinigami, and Wakaoji says simply, "I believe her."_

_Mitsuki's love for Eichi plays a lead role in her quest to be a singer. When she was 10 years old, she fell in love with Eichi, who was then 16 years old (anime); he was 14 in the manga (relationships with that age difference are allowed in Japan). She wishes to be a singer because she thinks her songs will reach America, where Eichi lives, and will recognize her. However, in the manga, Takuto finds out that Eichi died in a plane crash the day of his departure and Mitsuki knew all along and pretended that he was still alive. In the anime, she goes to America to meet a doctor who might treat her illness and uses the chance to track down Eichi's adoptive family, who tell her that Eichi died in a car accident two months after moving. In both versions, she becomes emotionless and blames herself for his death. In the anime, she is so depressed that she gives up singing, refuses to eat and sleep, stares at a photo of her and him, and considers suicide. In the manga, she continues with singing but does so so that she can exhaust herself to death and "go to the world Eichi is at". At the end of both versions, with the help of her friends, she realizes that Eichi would have wanted her to live and fulfill her dreams, so she continues singing and fulfills her promise to him._

_In the manga, Takuto is more blunt about his feelings for Mitsuki, even forcibly kissing her and trying to force himself on her. Mitsuki becomes more aware of her feelings for him earlier and even goes on a date with him. At the end, he awakens from a coma (he wasn't really dead) and reunites with Mitsuki three years later. While in the anime, he holds back his feelings for her and doesn't confess until her final concert. At the end, he is granted a second chance to live and has no memories until Mitsuki calls for him and seems to realize who she is._

_In the manga, Meroko still has feelings for Izumi, who is more open about his love for her. Izumi is also more amusing and teasing than his cold and cynical self in the anime. Meroko accepts that she loves Izumi and they become partners again in the manga, while their relationship is left uncertain in the anime._

_In the manga, Mitsuki is cured of her illness by her frequent transformations, which lessened her cancer, after she agrees to take the surgery. In the anime, Mitsuki takes the surgery after her final concert and it successfully allows her to keep her voice._

Karinchi: Okay, it's a bit long I admit, but then I do enjoy refreshing myself. If you skip it, its fine, I just want to put it there for people who need refreshment like me.

And so without further ado, let's start the story !

-*.O.*-

"Mitsuki!" a boy with grayish eyes, and mid black hair tied back into a pony tail with a blue ribbon called be from behind.

I turned around and smiled, "Takuto! What you doing here?"

"What do you mean what am I doing here? We're going on a date!"

"We are? I thought I was just coming here to get grocery though…"

"Y-you forgot about our date?" Takuto widened his eyes.

"We had a date?" I tilted my head and looked up pretending to think for a second, "Oh that!"

"Oh that?" he then faceplamed and frowned, "You forgot?"

I laughed and patted on him, "Syke!"

"Mitsuki!" Takuto shouted at me as I ran off, it was a typical weekend. Finally after everything was over and done with. Takuto was granted another chance at life, and resigned from his job as a Shinigami. Though Meroko was a bit angry at first, she then settled down when she heard that Izumi was going to be her partner. Though they are still currently not together, it seemed like they will be eventually as time goes on. And as for me, I resigned from my spot on being Full Moon, after all when Takuto resigned from his job, he also gave in his powers, which includes transforming me into Full Moon. But then that didn't stop me, now I am an international star under the name Mitsuki.

On the other hand, Takuto, he worked his way up and also became one of the famous international stars. Working became fun now that he worked in the same company as me.

One thing that bothers me a lot is because of his popularity, he tends to have a lot of female crazy fans following him around, from our staff helpers to celebrities. It sometimes do get on my nerves, after all Takuto isn't single! And that was known since he became famous! Yet girls just can't get enough of him!

"Okay, okay, I am sorry for joking around like that…" I tried to catch my breath, "its just too cute seeing you fall for such thing, thinking that you would know I was joking."

"Its not funny!"

"Okay, okay, so anyways, where you want to eat?"

"I was thinking of that one café we always said to go but never go."

"But then I was in such a rush today that I forgot to bring money…" I pouted trying to search for some change in my purse.

"I'll pay don't worry." Takuto smiled and held my hands, "Let's go before the line gets too long!"

As we headed to the café, I tend to notice some extra glares coming our way, I crossed my other hand hoping none of them realize it was us. I know our disguise sucked but then I should've been enough to not catch attention.

As we arrived to the café it was already too late, the line was too long, and sighed and looked at Takuto who went in to get a number.

While sitting on the bench outside, a began to think about the past few years and all the things that had happened, it seemed like if it was yesterday that I was still down with the cancer, unable to sing, and throat hurts every time I try to run or exercise, or even sing. It seemed like if it was yesterday that Meroko and Takuto ran through my wall and scaring the heck out of me. I smiled as I thought of those things. I never knew things could end up like this.

"I got a number!" Takuto waved the paper at me, I got up and walked up to him, taking a look at the paper and frowned, "156?"

"Mhmm," he smiled.

"That's going to take forever!"

"No, their currently on 130, so then its not that long of a wait, the waitress over there said it would just be a hour."

"Fine," I went and sat back down with Takuto.

While sitting there, there was a awkward silence at one point where none of us knew what to say. So out of randomness I thought of a random question.

"Hey Takuto," I looked up to him.

"Hmm?"

"Do you ever miss being a Shinigami?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"No, its just that…" I looked out to the fountain, "I feel like sometimes you seem unhappy for some reason."

"I'm not unhappy, why would I be unhappy?"

"I don't know, its just one of those things you feel with your instinct."

"Well, we all know your instinct sucks!"

"Hey! I was just saying, you didn't have to be so mean!"

"Haha, I was joking with you." He laughed a bit and continued, "So tell me, have you ever missed the past, like when you were little?"

"When I was little?"

"Like when you were in the orphanage, with Eichi?"

"I-I guess sometimes I do miss it, but then most of the time I don't think about it, I mean Eichi wanted me to be happy too right?" I tried to smile, but then it felt fake.

"You know, you don't have to hide it, if you miss him, just say it, I wouldn't mind."

"I-" I tired to tell him that I care about him more than Eichi, but then it just wouldn't come out of my mouth. I looked down, not knowing what to say.

Finally, after the long endless wait, the waitress came out and called "Number 156!"

I was so relieved knowing that I can finally eat, but mostly because I get to get out of the awkward situation that I was in.

But little did I know that this was going to be a start of another chaos; as we sat down at our table, I couldn't help but look around at all the other tables. At a distance, I then saw a familiar back of the head. Blond golden hair. I wanted to approach him, and take a better look. But thinking of the possiblties, I didn't bother.

"Mitsuki!"

"W-what happened?"

I looked at Takuto and he pointed to his left, it was the waitress, holding up her little notepad along with a pen, "and for you ma'am, what would you like?"

"Uhh…"I quickly glanced at the menu, and saw the recommendations, _roast beef, chicken noodle soup, cream chowder, all-vegetable fried rice, pan friend noodles…._I better think quick before the waitress runs out of patients. "I think I will get a cream chowder with some salad." I closed the menu and handed to her.

"And for drinks?"

"Uhh, just water would be fine, thank you."

As the waitress turn to leave, Takuto looked at me in concern, "Are you feeling alright Mitsuki? You seem so out of it…"

"Oh no, I was just thinking about something, and then I ended up staring into space and yeahh…" as I said it, I couldn't look at him, I end up staring at the blond head. I want to see the face to just make sure but how?

"Uhm, if you would excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." I got up and left, heading the direction of the blond boy. Slowly as I pass by their table, I turned and glanced. I then widened my eyes as I put my hands onto my mouth in gasp.

_Eichi._

_Ba-damp_

_Ba-damp_

_Ba-damp_

Takuto probably knew what was going on because he glared at me in such a way like if he was disappointed in me, but that didn't matter. My heart tells me to go closer to get a better view but then my mind is telling me if I do this, there will be a consequence in which might cause a chaos. I didn't care much, I began to walk up to him.

_Ba-damp_

With each step, my heart beated faster.

_Ba-damp_

"Uhmm…"

_Ba-damp_

_Ba-damp_

**Karin-Chii: and so this chapter ends here. How is this for a starting chapter? Hahaha, this took me two hour to write, oh aren't you proud, updating two stories in a day. Hahaha, just kidding. Sugar sugar rune I just never had time to finish.**

**PLEASE DO WRITE REVIEWS BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT KEEPS MY INSPIRATION GOING. AND MOTIVATION GOING. And by following up with my story, it helps me a lot! Making me realize how many people actually like it (: **

**So please subscribe and yeah!**

**Until then!**

**GOOD LUCK FOR PEOPLE TAKING AP EXAM & CST! (: five on ap! Woooot!**


	2. Chapter 2 : The Breakage of the String

**Refreshments from Ch.1 : From the last chapter, Mitsuki saw a familiar back, that resembled Eichi while going out on a date with Takuto. (Along with simple introductions Mitsuki and Takuto.)**

-*.O.*-

**Karin-Chii: Okay, two things I want all of your readers to know before I start off my story. First thing, I want you guys to remember the plots a bit, because I know some of you, like me, saw/read/watched Full Moon o Sagashite a long time ago, and to some things, you guys have faded memory over, and I don't want you guys to end up confused or lost. And second, for all of you who either only watched the anime or only read the manga, there is a huge difference between those two. Well at some part that is, so before we began, I want to use wiki to explain these two points.**

**Its really up to you if you want to read it or not, but then I suggest all readers to read it just you know to refresh it, but if you just finished watching it or reading it I guess you can skip the plot part and go on to the second part.**

**One mistake, for all Mitsuki's name I accidentally mixed it with Matsuki. So sorry about that, but I will fix it in the next chapter!**

_Wikipedia: [Plot]  
12-year-old orphan Mitsuki Kouyama is a talented singer who dreams of becoming a singer, but she is afflicted with sarcoma, which is curable only through a surgery that could ruin her vocal cords, and destroy her ability to sing. The tumor in her throat already affects her ability to breathe well and sing loudly. Her grandmother also hates music and is completely opposed to Mitsuki's wish to audition. Mitsuki's dreams seem impossible to achieve, until one day she is visited by two shinigami, whom only she could see. The shinigami, Takuto and Meroko, inadvertently tip Mitsuki off that she has only one year left to live._

_Mitsuki then realizes she cannot wait any longer to fulfill her dream, so she runs away from home and the shinigami, to try to audition for a singing competition. However, the shinigami stop her before she is able to audition. She moves Takuto, the male shinigami, to agree to a compromise: If Mitsuki promises to go quietly when her year is up, he would help her become a singer, so she could leave the world with no regrets. Takuto gives her the ability to transform into a completely healthy 16-year-old, so that she could meet the age requirements of the audition, and sing without hindrance._

_Despite heavy competition, Mitsuki wins over the judges with her excellent voice and her enthusiasm for singing, sealing a contract with Seed Records. To conceal her true identity, she chooses the stage name "Fullmoon"._

_Mitsuki had decided to become a singer two years before, when she was 10 years old. She had made a promise with Eichi Sakurai, a 16-year-old boy she met at her orphanage, that the next time they met, they would both be closer to their dreams. Eichi wanted to become an astronomer and Mitsuki wanted to become a singer. Shortly after, Eichi was adopted and emigrated to America before Mitsuki could express her feelings for him. Mitsuki hopes that by becoming a famous idol, Eichi would be able to hear her sing and realize her feelings for him. This is a tale of growing up, falling in love, awareness of life and death, and desire to move forward. Then later in the series during a Fullmoon's concert (aka Mitsuki) a black thing comes and goes for Mitsuki. Meroko jumps in and protects her and to continue singing. Mitsuki continue singing. Then a lady comes and says they are going to have a punishment. Then she was going to take Mitsuki's life. Takuto says to take his life and saves Mitsuki. Takuto's (aka Takuto from Route L with Mitsuki's father.) (also Takuto died of a motorcycle accident) life is taken so Meroko says to take her life instead of Takuto and let him live. Meroko turns into a angel and Takuto a human. After the surgery in the hospital Mitsuki wakes up and starts crying because Meroko and Takuto disappear and she can't see shinigami anymore. Then at her house her Meroko doll floats away. The doll floats away from Meroko. (Mitsuki is no longer Fullmoon) On the radio people are wondering where is Fullmoon now. Makoda buys flowers for Mitsuki and sees Takuto. When Makoda comes Mitsuki runs past her and her friends. She meets Takuto. Mitsuki yells Takuto in her weak voice then her strong voice. Takuto notices her while holding Meroko's angel feather. Meroko says "farewell Mitsuki." and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Mitsuki sees her and yells Meroko. Meroko disappears into the sky. Then Takuto remembers who Mitsuki is and Meroko. Then it is the end of the TV series._

_Wikipedia: [Differences between anime and manga]_

_Because the manga continued to be written after the anime series completed, the plots of the manga and anime take different paths after the point of Mitsuki's first singing audition. The two stories share common themes, but events develop differently as the series advances, and some of the characters in the anime have different histories and personalities from their manga counterparts._

_For example, in the manga, Mitsuki is never allowed to go to school, while in the anime, Mitsuki attends middle school regularly, and many episodes involve her interactions with classmate friends._

_Also, in the anime, Mitsuki tries to convince Oshige and Wakaoji that Fullmoon is her "older sister." However, by episode 19, Mitsuki decides to end the charade, admitting to Oshige and Wakaoji that Mitsuki and Fullmoon are one and the same, and that she changes via Takuto's and Meroko's magic. She proves this by performing a transformation in front of them (much to their astonishment), and Wakaoji and Oshige become friends with Takuto and Meroko for the rest of the series. By contrast, in the manga, no human other than Mitsuki knows about the shinigami in detail. Oshige and Wakaoji eventually deduce Mitsuki is also Fullmoon, but they never know specifically how that was accomplished. In only one frame do they mention a time when Mitsuki told them of shinigami, and Wakaoji says simply, "I believe her."_

_Mitsuki's love for Eichi plays a lead role in her quest to be a singer. When she was 10 years old, she fell in love with Eichi, who was then 16 years old (anime); he was 14 in the manga (relationships with that age difference are allowed in Japan). She wishes to be a singer because she thinks her songs will reach America, where Eichi lives, and will recognize her. However, in the manga, Takuto finds out that Eichi died in a plane crash the day of his departure and Mitsuki knew all along and pretended that he was still alive. In the anime, she goes to America to meet a doctor who might treat her illness and uses the chance to track down Eichi's adoptive family, who tell her that Eichi died in a car accident two months after moving. In both versions, she becomes emotionless and blames herself for his death. In the anime, she is so depressed that she gives up singing, refuses to eat and sleep, stares at a photo of her and him, and considers suicide. In the manga, she continues with singing but does so so that she can exhaust herself to death and "go to the world Eichi is at". At the end of both versions, with the help of her friends, she realizes that Eichi would have wanted her to live and fulfill her dreams, so she continues singing and fulfills her promise to him._

_In the manga, Takuto is more blunt about his feelings for Mitsuki, even forcibly kissing her and trying to force himself on her. Mitsuki becomes more aware of her feelings for him earlier and even goes on a date with him. At the end, he awakens from a coma (he wasn't really dead) and reunites with Mitsuki three years later. While in the anime, he holds back his feelings for her and doesn't confess until her final concert. At the end, he is granted a second chance to live and has no memories until Mitsuki calls for him and seems to realize who she is._

_In the manga, Meroko still has feelings for Izumi, who is more open about his love for her. Izumi is also more amusing and teasing than his cold and cynical self in the anime. Meroko accepts that she loves Izumi and they become partners again in the manga, while their relationship is left uncertain in the anime._

_In the manga, Mitsuki is cured of her illness by her frequent transformations, which lessened her cancer, after she agrees to take the surgery. In the anime, Mitsuki takes the surgery after her final concert and it successfully allows her to keep her voice._

-*.O.*-

Karinchi: Okay, it's a bit long I admit, but then I do enjoy refreshing myself. If you skip it, its fine, I just want to put it there for people who need refreshment like me.

And so without further ado, let's start the story !

-*.O.*-

Karinchi: Thanks everyone for supporting and favoriting the story. Everyime checking me email, seeing someone reviewing, favoriting, really does make up my day.

Special shoutout to…..

LucyLuce22  
Izumi Fujimoto  
Nighshadowv  
littleAsian17  
for either favoring, subscribing or reviewing the story as of Ch.1  
Though these may be just a little to you guys, but these four people motivates me! (:  
Please Review! 3 I love reading reviews! (: seriously I do!

-*.O.*-

_Mitsuki, you can do it._

_Ba-damp_

_Ba-damp_

He turned around and smiled after taking notice of me. "Hi," he greeted, "is there anything that I can help you with?"

His face, were just like how I remembered, but a bit older. Those brown eyes, and midish hair. But even so, he may be just someone that resembles a lot like Eichi rather than him himself.

_Ba-damp_

"Uhmm…I was wondering…do you go by the name Eichi?"

His eyes widened, "H-how do you know?"

_Ba-damp_

I stepped back, felt like running away. My heart was pounding like crazy by now, I wanted to tell him that I am Mitsuki, but then what if he doesn't remember me at all?

_Ba-damp_

_Ba-damp_

"Do you know a girl by the name of Mitsuki?"

He froze, stared at me, then smiled again, "Nope," then he took a sip of his ice coffee, "why you asking?"

My heart froze for a second; it felt like if I was about to float to heaven when someone just dragged me back to earth.

"I-I'm sorry…" I bowed down and ran off in tears. I didn't care or worry if anyone else saw me, but then what hit me me the most was him not knowing me or not remembering me.

"Mitsuki!" Takuto shouted while running behind me. But I didn't stop, I don't know why, I told myself that I was over him, that I now love Takuto and only him. I made the commitment, and yet now I am running away from all of that and going back to where I started all over again.

"Can you just stop?" Takuto shouted breathlessly.

I finally stopped, tears still continued dropping down from me cheeks. I didn't turn around, I knew if I do, I would break down even more.

"You knew…you knew that wasn't the Eichi you were expecting…" he said while walking closer to me.

I didn't respond.

"You knew from the beginning that the chance of him being the Eichi you were looking for was nearly none yet you put so much expectation and effort into it…."

"I don't know what your talking about…." I looked away and crossed my arms.

"You know what I am talking about."

"I-" I wanted to defend myself but then he interrupted before I can say anything.

"His dead Mitsuki! Eichi is long dead!" He grabbed me by the arm and turned me around, facing him, I was speechless.

I started laughing a little, laughing pettily.

"What's so funny?"

"Let's break up…"

"Do you know what your saying right now?"

"I am way more clear than you think…" I laughed a little more , "I just realized earlier,"

I paused and wiped tears off of my eyes, "I just realized that even though Eichi may no longer exist, he may have died, but inside here," I pointed towards me chest, "he was and never will be dead."

Takuto froze, he didn't know what to say, he loosened the grip he had before while grabbing my arm. I knew he definitely was feeling down, but then I didn't want to hurt him further. Thinking that starting a new relationship was definitely a joke. I didn't love him the way I wanted to, the way he expected me to. I know if I continue to fake this love, I might as well pretend all my care towards him as well.

I began to walk off as he regripped my arms again, but not that tight this time.

"Mitsuki," he paused and sad in a low volume, " I just want to know, have you ever had feelings for me?" He continued, "Have you ever loved me?"

_Have I ever loved him? Have I ever had feelings for him?_ I obviously couldn't answer that, I mean I don't even know what love is.

"I-I don't know…" I turned around and looked him in the eyes for a second, "sorry." That was the last thing I said before running off leaving him behind.

For the following week or so, though we pass by each other, we would only acknowledge each other, but that was it. There was no connection nor was there a little chat. Don't even mention working together. Every single photo shoot that I was suppose to have with him, or other things I need to cooperate with him with I would either push it off or pretend I am sick. Since I have an old record of health condition, faking sickness isn't as hard as other celebrities.

I know Takuto obviously notice, but its not like that's going to change the fact I am avoiding him. I knew I need to face him one day, I knew that I cant hide behind a wall forever, but until that day comes, I will be behind this wall.

"Mitsuki!" a blond long hair girl with high heels came in, dropping her purse on my couch. "I heard about you and Takuto cooling off…"she sat down and continued, "what happened?"

"Mina…"

Mina was another celebrity like me, world-wide famous. We tend to hang out a lot because we would often go on international trips together. One thing I knew was that she also have a crush on Takuto, even though she was older than him by 5 years.

"Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No," I said as I went into the kitchen to grab Mina a bottle of water, "I just wanted to cool off a bit…here," I caught her attention as I threw her the water bottle.

"Thanks, but seriously Mitsuki, what's wrong with you. Takuto is like a international world wide celebrity like you and I. His popularity aren't under ours, and he is cute. If I were you I would never do this "cool off" thing."

"I know, recently I been avoiding all the photoshoots I was suppose to have with him too."

"Yeah, everyone heard, but most people just thought of it as coincidence since you really do have strange health conditions, and the fact that everyone wants Takuto gives no other stranger reason to avoid him. But I know, I know your trying to avoid him."

"Do you think…I am spoiled?" I suddenly burst out a question I been wanting to ask someone about.

"Spoiled? Of course not! Your more like over-spoiled!" Mina complained, "Takuto? ? He's like everyone's dream guy and your just some typical celeb like me, yet you got the guy!"

"Okay, okay. Besides the fact that YOU ARE madly in love with him…theres nothing biased in this opinion!"

"Okay, sorry." Mina apologized. "It's just that…remember how I used to do things to you …like bad things, so you would get away from Takuto?"

I glared at her, "Yeah, I cant believe your mentioning this. You still owe me my $1000 dollar skirt!"

_There was one time when I was suppose to do a duet with Takuto, but then right before it was about to start the seat I was sitting on was actually super-glued. She made me havingto walk around with a chair sticking on my butt, and its not like I could take off my skirt since it was a live concert with no waldrobe of other outfit to change to. I ended up having to wear Takuto's pants after the performance. And as for the duet, Mina ended up substituting me since she was the most qualified person after me._

Mina laughed guiltily, "Yeah…about that, that wasn't my point, my point was, no matter how hard I use to try to separate you two, you guys always end up finding someway to become more bonded than before. That was why I gave up and wished you guys the best."

She took my hand and looked at me, "You really do love him, I felt it."

I was speechless; I didn't know what to say but to stutter with a bunch of "I". She got up and took her leave, before she left; those last phrases she said really struck me hard. "And because of all those struggles you guys been through together, that's proves that you guys shouldn't break up that easily."

_The struggles we been through, who knew I would have ended up with him._

_Who knew I was granted another chance in life along with him._

_Who knew that Eichi would be dead._

_Who knew…._

**I just created a facebook page for fanfiction people, and I hope people could like it! ): please? Haha. Its facebook dot com…**

**(then you add this!) /pages/Karin-Chii/389380207770704**

**Please follow and support!**

**Karinchi: Yup, at that concludes today's chapter…thank you for coming and come again soon. Remember to leave a review! (: please please please!**

**Any I really am clueless on whats going to happen next. So if you have any ideas, feel free to leave it review section (: I love you guys! :D**

**AP test on Monday…I am so worried!**


	3. Chapter 3 : A Beat for Him

**Refreshments from Ch.1 : From the last chapter, Mitsuki saw a familiar back, that resembled Eichi while going out on a date with Takuto. (Along with simple introductions Mitsuki and Takuto.)**

**Refreshments from Ch.2: Mitsuki tries to take to a guy who resembles Eichi only to find that though his name is Eichi, he have no memory what so ever of Mitsuki. In disappoints she ran away from Takuto, in the end breaking the relationship to a cool down stage. **

**Don't have to read the next section because I didn't add anything new haha, just want to leave it there for who ever wants to read it!**

-*.O.*-

**Karin-Chii: Okay, two things I want all of your readers to know before I start off my story. First thing, I want you guys to remember the plots a bit, because I know some of you, like me, saw/read/watched Full Moon o Sagashite a long time ago, and to some things, you guys have faded memory over, and I don't want you guys to end up confused or lost. And second, for all of you who either only watched the anime or only read the manga, there is a huge difference between those two. Well at some part that is, so before we began, I want to use wiki to explain these two points.**

**Its really up to you if you want to read it or not, but then I suggest all readers to read it just you know to refresh it, but if you just finished watching it or reading it I guess you can skip the plot part and go on to the second part.**

**One mistake, for all Mitsuki's name I accidentally mixed it with Matsuki. So sorry about that, but I will fix it in the next chapter!**

_Wikipedia: [Plot]  
12-year-old orphan Mitsuki Kouyama is a talented singer who dreams of becoming a singer, but she is afflicted with sarcoma, which is curable only through a surgery that could ruin her vocal cords, and destroy her ability to sing. The tumor in her throat already affects her ability to breathe well and sing loudly. Her grandmother also hates music and is completely opposed to Mitsuki's wish to audition. Mitsuki's dreams seem impossible to achieve, until one day she is visited by two shinigami, whom only she could see. The shinigami, Takuto and Meroko, inadvertently tip Mitsuki off that she has only one year left to live._

_Mitsuki then realizes she cannot wait any longer to fulfill her dream, so she runs away from home and the shinigami, to try to audition for a singing competition. However, the shinigami stop her before she is able to audition. She moves Takuto, the male shinigami, to agree to a compromise: If Mitsuki promises to go quietly when her year is up, he would help her become a singer, so she could leave the world with no regrets. Takuto gives her the ability to transform into a completely healthy 16-year-old, so that she could meet the age requirements of the audition, and sing without hindrance._

_Despite heavy competition, Mitsuki wins over the judges with her excellent voice and her enthusiasm for singing, sealing a contract with Seed Records. To conceal her true identity, she chooses the stage name "Fullmoon"._

_Mitsuki had decided to become a singer two years before, when she was 10 years old. She had made a promise with Eichi Sakurai, a 16-year-old boy she met at her orphanage, that the next time they met, they would both be closer to their dreams. Eichi wanted to become an astronomer and Mitsuki wanted to become a singer. Shortly after, Eichi was adopted and emigrated to America before Mitsuki could express her feelings for him. Mitsuki hopes that by becoming a famous idol, Eichi would be able to hear her sing and realize her feelings for him. This is a tale of growing up, falling in love, awareness of life and death, and desire to move forward. Then later in the series during a Fullmoon's concert (aka Mitsuki) a black thing comes and goes for Mitsuki. Meroko jumps in and protects her and to continue singing. Mitsuki continue singing. Then a lady comes and says they are going to have a punishment. Then she was going to take Mitsuki's life. Takuto says to take his life and saves Mitsuki. Takuto's (aka Takuto from Route L with Mitsuki's father.) (also Takuto died of a motorcycle accident) life is taken so Meroko says to take her life instead of Takuto and let him live. Meroko turns into a angel and Takuto a human. After the surgery in the hospital Mitsuki wakes up and starts crying because Meroko and Takuto disappear and she can't see shinigami anymore. Then at her house her Meroko doll floats away. The doll floats away from Meroko. (Mitsuki is no longer Fullmoon) On the radio people are wondering where is Fullmoon now. Makoda buys flowers for Mitsuki and sees Takuto. When Makoda comes Mitsuki runs past her and her friends. She meets Takuto. Mitsuki yells Takuto in her weak voice then her strong voice. Takuto notices her while holding Meroko's angel feather. Meroko says "farewell Mitsuki." and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Mitsuki sees her and yells Meroko. Meroko disappears into the sky. Then Takuto remembers who Mitsuki is and Meroko. Then it is the end of the TV series._

_Wikipedia: [Differences between anime and manga]_

_Because the manga continued to be written after the anime series completed, the plots of the manga and anime take different paths after the point of Mitsuki's first singing audition. The two stories share common themes, but events develop differently as the series advances, and some of the characters in the anime have different histories and personalities from their manga counterparts._

_For example, in the manga, Mitsuki is never allowed to go to school, while in the anime, Mitsuki attends middle school regularly, and many episodes involve her interactions with classmate friends._

_Also, in the anime, Mitsuki tries to convince Oshige and Wakaoji that Fullmoon is her "older sister." However, by episode 19, Mitsuki decides to end the charade, admitting to Oshige and Wakaoji that Mitsuki and Fullmoon are one and the same, and that she changes via Takuto's and Meroko's magic. She proves this by performing a transformation in front of them (much to their astonishment), and Wakaoji and Oshige become friends with Takuto and Meroko for the rest of the series. By contrast, in the manga, no human other than Mitsuki knows about the shinigami in detail. Oshige and Wakaoji eventually deduce Mitsuki is also Fullmoon, but they never know specifically how that was accomplished. In only one frame do they mention a time when Mitsuki told them of shinigami, and Wakaoji says simply, "I believe her."_

_Mitsuki's love for Eichi plays a lead role in her quest to be a singer. When she was 10 years old, she fell in love with Eichi, who was then 16 years old (anime); he was 14 in the manga (relationships with that age difference are allowed in Japan). She wishes to be a singer because she thinks her songs will reach America, where Eichi lives, and will recognize her. However, in the manga, Takuto finds out that Eichi died in a plane crash the day of his departure and Mitsuki knew all along and pretended that he was still alive. In the anime, she goes to America to meet a doctor who might treat her illness and uses the chance to track down Eichi's adoptive family, who tell her that Eichi died in a car accident two months after moving. In both versions, she becomes emotionless and blames herself for his death. In the anime, she is so depressed that she gives up singing, refuses to eat and sleep, stares at a photo of her and him, and considers suicide. In the manga, she continues with singing but does so so that she can exhaust herself to death and "go to the world Eichi is at". At the end of both versions, with the help of her friends, she realizes that Eichi would have wanted her to live and fulfill her dreams, so she continues singing and fulfills her promise to him._

_In the manga, Takuto is more blunt about his feelings for Mitsuki, even forcibly kissing her and trying to force himself on her. Mitsuki becomes more aware of her feelings for him earlier and even goes on a date with him. At the end, he awakens from a coma (he wasn't really dead) and reunites with Mitsuki three years later. While in the anime, he holds back his feelings for her and doesn't confess until her final concert. At the end, he is granted a second chance to live and has no memories until Mitsuki calls for him and seems to realize who she is._

_In the manga, Meroko still has feelings for Izumi, who is more open about his love for her. Izumi is also more amusing and teasing than his cold and cynical self in the anime. Meroko accepts that she loves Izumi and they become partners again in the manga, while their relationship is left uncertain in the anime._

_In the manga, Mitsuki is cured of her illness by her frequent transformations, which lessened her cancer, after she agrees to take the surgery. In the anime, Mitsuki takes the surgery after her final concert and it successfully allows her to keep her voice._

-*.O.*-

Karinchi: Okay, it's a bit long I admit, but then I do enjoy refreshing myself. If you skip it, its fine, I just want to put it there for people who need refreshment like me.

And so without further ado, let's start the story !

-*.O.*-

Karinchi: Thanks everyone for supporting and favoriting the story. Everyime checking me email, seeing someone reviewing, favoriting, really does make up my day.

Special shoutout to…..

LucyLuce22  
Izumi Fujimoto  
Nighshadowv  
littleAsian17  
for either favoring, subscribing or reviewing the story as of Ch.1

Aozora no kishi  
TheAllanimefan  
for either favoring, or subscribing the story as of Ch.2  
and CassandraDarling88 for doing both of them and subscribing the author! Extra cookie for you!

Though these may be just a little to you guys, but these four people motivates me! (:  
Please Review! 3 I love reading reviews! (: seriously I do!

-*.O.*-

_Slap._

"You promised me everything," my tears began to shed, "you said you loved me, and now your with Mina?"

"Mitsuki, it's already been 5 years." He paused and looked up, "I have been waiting for you for exactly five years."

"You call this waiting? How is this waiting when your with…" I looked away, not wanting him to see me cry.

"You need to realize something Mitsuki," he cleared his throat and continued, "you were the one who left me behind, you were the one who didn't bother to leave a message, and now you're the one wanting to get the relationship back?"

"I, I wanted to search for answers!" I looked away trying to hide my tears away.

"Answers? You knew the answer you were searching years ago, but then you're always in this kind of denial that makes it impossible to get it to you!"

"I-I…" _I was speechless._

"It's over Mitsuki,"

_Five._

_Four._

_Three._

_Two._

_And finally…_

"And….cut!" as the director rose his thumbs in the air I turned my head and walked away to my resting station.

"That acting was great! It almost seemed like if it was real!" a blond shorthaired mid age lady walked up to me, handing me a bottle of yogurt drink, and some cookies.

"Thanks," I took the food and tried to smile. _Of course it would look real._ I mean after all the drama that we are producing at the moment is pretty much our whole conflict, but rewritten, adding more dramatic things into it.

"Hey," Takuto walked up to me blocking the sun in my eyes.

"W-what?" I startled, since he walked up so quietly that I didn't notice. I could feel my heart racing faster, and my face is getting red, but _why?_

"About that day…" he kneeled down to me since I was sitting, "I'm really sorry about shouting at you, I shouldn't have pushed you to the limit."

"I-it's oaky…it's kind of my fault too for acting up in the middle of a date,"

"What do you think about us then?"

"I think, we should stay like this a little bit longer until I get all my feelings figured out…"

He stood up, "Okay, I'll wait, but remember, just like the drama, if you are going to have me waiting for five years, things might change and it will be too late to get it back."

"I-I know."

Takuto turned around and took his leave, but before he moved I got up and pulled on his sleeve. "Wait!"

"What now?"

"Sorry," I looked down, "for slapping you earlier in the act."

"Don't be sorry, it was part of the play, plus a slap coming from you is way better than a slap coming from a stranger."

I laughed a a little, things got less awkward, but then I still didn't really want him to leave, his presence and him being around me all the time bothering me is like a daily routine already that makes it feel odd and lonely if it stopped.

"Hey Takuto,"

"Hmmm?"

_Ba-damp_

"Can you stay with me until the next scene starts?" I was kind of embarrassed trying to look away.

_Ba-damp_

He smiled, "Of course I can."

_And with that, it ended my day on the set. You may be wondering, I been pushing off all the sets that consist of Takuto, so why am I here bothering with this? Answer is simple, many people also realize the sudden push off I have, and to prevent rumors and such our company created a drama series consist of us, trying to use this as a advantage to promote the popularity and fame, though I don't think Takuto needs anymore._

**QUESTION QUESTION, HOW DO YOU CREATE A LINE TO SEPARATE TEXT IN FANFICTION? T_T I can never find answer to that question of mine.**

**I just created a facebook page for fanfiction people, and I hope people could like it! ): please? Haha. Its facebook dot com…**

**(then you add this!) /pages/Karin-Chii/389380207770704**

**Please follow and support!**

**Karinchi: Yup, at that concludes today's chapter…thank you for coming and come again soon. Remember to leave a review! (: please please please!**

**LEAVEE REVIEWW!**

**Any I really am clueless on whats going to happen next. So if you have any ideas, feel free to leave it review section (: I love you guys! :D**

**AP test on Monday…I am so worried!**


End file.
